


Yawp

by Gaberoonius



Series: Fanmixes [6]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fanmix, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Playlist, but it has the same amount of death and subtext as the movie, everything is implied because it's a playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaberoonius/pseuds/Gaberoonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sound your barbaric yawp! Some songs for the boys of the Dead Poets Society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yawp

**Author's Note:**

> [Spotify link](https://open.spotify.com/user/gaberoonius/playlist/3LJFsBJEsvsTnZmCmINZpw)

Another Brick In The Wall, Pt. 2 - Pink Floyd

Come As You Are - Nirvana

My Generation - The Who

Oxford Comma - Vampire Weekend

If You Want To Sing Out, Sing Out - Cat Stevens

Walt Whitman - Trampled By Turtles

Under Pressure - David Bowie, Queen

Walcott - Vampire Weekend

Riot Coming - Elliott Smith

Lonely Boy - The Black Keys

Undone (The Sweater Song) - Weezer

First Timer - Elliott Smith

King of Carrot Flowers Pt. 1 - Neutral Milk Hotel

I Can't Explain - The Who

Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys

Marching Bands of Manhattan - Death Cab for Cutie

Four Walls - Broods

Icarus - Bastille

Dirt - Phish

Two Headed Boy - Neutral Milk Hotel

The Cave - Mumford & Sons

Shakespeare - Fink

Headlights - Dispatch

Stable Song - Death Cab for Cutie

The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is Out to Get Us - Sufjan Stevens

Two Headed Boy Pt. 2 - Neutral Milk Hotel

Yesterday Was Hard On All Of Us - Fink

Ocean Breathes Salty - Modest Mouse

The Funeral - Band of Horses

J.A.R. - Green Day

When My Time Comes - Dawes

Youth - Daughter

Everything Is Free - Gillian Welch

Gone - Dispatch

The Fear - Ben Howard


End file.
